The First Christmas After the War
by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: See title.


A christmas themed one shot :) I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Only the story idea is mine.

* * *

Snow was turning the ground white. It left blankets of white upon roofs. Many people left footprints in the snow underneath their feet, even though the steps would be wiped out by the snow not much later, as they were walking around, some singing carols, others pointing at ornaments in shops, and another handful of people just trying to get home as fast as they could, whether it'd be for fear of slipping and falling, or because they hated everything that was related to snow, Christmas or any kind of thing that had to do with winter.

Though while many people were celebrating the fact that Christmas had arrived, whether it'd be because of the fact that they would receive presents, enjoy the company of family, or would be able for the first time in years to just enjoy the festivity without war looming over their heads, the oppucants of the Burrow were not in Christmas spirits.

Sure, Ginny had decorated the Burrow again, in her own overboard style which made it look like a box of paperchains had exploded. And sure, lots of wool had been used to create several Weasley jumpers, but overal the mood was quite somber, as the fact that this was the first Christmas out of the war, also meant that this was the first Christmas without Fred.

'Does it get easier?' Ginny had asked Harry, on the first day she was back at the Burrow for her Christmas holidays, as they sat at the table in the kitchen, late at night, each holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate, while everyone else had already gone to bed. He had stayed silent for a while, before eventually answering.

'Eventually.' And a couple of moments later. 'Though it won't mean it won't hurt anymore.' He had looked at Ginny, sadness in his eyes, as she had nodded at him, understanding. And they had left it at that.

Nobody forced anyone to be happier than they actually were, when Christmas had finally arrived. Mrs. Weasley had been reduced to tears more often than not, and while everyone, and especially Harry, Ron and Hermione, were glad that they didn't spend another Christmas living in fear, there had been little smiling all day.

This changed when little Teddy Lupin arrived at the Burrow with his grandmother. Teddy, being only eight-month olds and unaware of what everyone had been going through, had been smiling a lot and was reduced to a laughing fit everytime Harry tickled him, or blew a raspberry on his belly. This had been rather infectuous, though it still didn't mean smiles reached the eyes of, for instance, George, but it had brought a lightness to the house that hadn't been there in a while. And it was as if an unspoken agreement was made to make this the best first Christmas Teddy could have, even if he would not remember it.

Ginny had wasted no time in putting a knitted Christmas hat on little Teddy Lupins head, after he had swapped his own blue jumper, for a festive Weasley one. His new stuffed animals and bright, noise-making toys had also brought a big smile upon the little boys face, as especially Ginny and Harry had spend much time playing with the little boy, and had made big use of the toys he got while they were at it. Ron and Hermione had hardly argued and instead looked on with fondness, her being in his lap while Ron had his arms firmly around her. And Mrs. Weasley could be heard saying that Harry and Ginny would make great parents someday, which resulted in the two of them blushing like mad.

'Don't even think about getting my sister pregnant any time soon,' Ron had said.

'Ronald!' Hermione had chastitised him, as Ginny laughed.

'Nah. I don't want to be a father just yet,' Harry had said, grinning up at Ron, before returning his attention to his godson. Ron had nodded and left it at that.

'This makes it all easier, you know,' Harry had told Ginny quietly, when Teddy Lupin had left again with his grandmother. She had been seated in his lap and had leaned against him, as they sat in the furtest corner of the room, but not far enough to be considered impolite.

'What?' Ginny had asked.

'Teddy, for instance.' Harry had looked at her. 'Seeing him so happy and being able to make him so happy does really make it easier. To move on, I mean. To forget, even if only for a little while. To live.'

'Because you have something to keep on fighting for,' she had said, thoughtful. 'Because you have someone to help you see the good things in life, no matter how trivial they are, even if you might not always notice them yourself without help after all of this.' Harry had nodded.

'Well... for what it's worth...' Ginny had drawn back a little to look at Harry, before she continued. 'I think we, and especially you, definitely made his first Christmas a really good one, and that this all made this a better Christmas than we could've hoped for in the last few months.' Harry had smiled at her, and had drawn her in closer, if possible.

'Thank you,' he had mumbled, before kissing her softly. He had felt Ginny smile against his lips, before she had pulled back and snuggled back in his embrace. 'It's okay, Harry.' He had smiled and had held her closer, thankful that this Christmas had gone better than expected. Better than he could've hoped after all they had lost. It really was a joyful time.


End file.
